Distractions
by VanillaBean147
Summary: Sequel to Make Me. You don't actually have to read that for this to make sense. You maybe a little confused in the beginning, but you'll get over it. H/D


**An: I just have to say how much I appreciate your reviews. Thank-you all so much. And about the story: I actually started writing a third part. I just kept getting different scenarios in my head, so there will be another one after this. Anyway, here's the second part.** **Doesn't necessarily have to be read with the first one. But if you're wondering what Draco is talking about you should go read it. **

**Part two: Distractions**

Malfoy watched Harry, from his place at the Slytherin table, as he threw his head back and let out a carefree laugh. He found it hard to believe it was even the same person. The Harry he was with last night was passionate and daring. He took control of things more then once. This Harry was more like the one who appeared after they came in each others arms, innocent and almost child like.

Malfoy may have been the first to act on his feelings, but Harry had more then welcomed them. And at the end, the golden boy left him with an open invitation for more, and so began their game.

Harry was playful, one could even say teasing, when he pulled away last night. He presented Malfoy with a challenge and now the blonde was just waiting for the right opportunity.

Draco nearly choked on his toast when Harry's eyes met his from across the hall. It was unexpected, but he didn't avert his gaze, even as he reached out for his cup. After drinking the cool pumpkin juice and setting his remaining toast down, Harry still hadn't looked away.

Malfoy frowned at him and resisted the urge to look around the room. Someone must have noticed Harry's staring. But he couldn't tear his eyes away. Harry raised his eye brow at him, and then smirked.

Malfoy had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He was not used to this side of Harry. It appeared that the Harry from last night was back.

And he was sitting in the middle of the Great Hall, looking at Malfoy as if to say, _now what are you going to?_ Such a bold move could not be ignored.

He was daring Malfoy to make a move, and Malfoy couldn't resist a dare. Draco composed himself, but Harry's gaze left his as he stood up and followed his friends out of the hall. Malfoy was slightly disappointed, but he quickly recovered, already plotting.

They had Transfiguration togther, but that was useless. He couldn't do anything during class. The only good thing about it was that Mcgonagal had been out and they had a replacement professor. For the past week the class had basically been a study hall.

Maybe it wasn't a complete loss, Malfoy could use it to study Harry.

When he entered the room, Draco went straight for his usual spot. It wasn't in the very front nor was it in the back with the slackers. He liked it the best and sat there when ever he could.

It was at the end of the third row and although he thought it was the best location, in the end it didn't really matter where he sat. He had privacy were ever he chose, because people knew to avoid him.

Everyone knew Malfoy was a prick and no one, save Blaise who was also in the class with him, would willingly sit next to the Slytherin.

But Blaise could only take one spot. Draco hoped that the seat next to him stayed empty today.

He knew Blaise would actually use the time to study, he was worse then a Ravenclaw sometimes, and it usually bugged Malfoy to no end. But today he didn't mind.

Malfoy causally looked around the room for Harry and his friends.

He spotted two out of three, in the second row on his right. Granger was setting her books on the table, as Weasley was twirling his quill in his hand, already looking bored. Granger noticed his actions and said something to him.

He reluctantly reached into his bag and pulled out a book. He threw a look over his shoulder, no doubt hoping to find Potter walking through the door.

Malfoy wondered where the Gryffindor was, himself. He had seen him walk out of the Great Hall with his tag-along friends. Where could he have gone?

But other then Weasley's desperate glances over his shoulder in search for an alley against the homework queen, neither he nor Granger seemed upset at the golden boy's lack of presence. Malfoy shrugged and turned his attention to the front of the room just as the teacher stood up to announce the beginning of class.

As she was finishing the same boring speech she gave every day for the past week, everyone's attention flew to the back of the class. The source was the door to the classroom, which had been slammed against the wall, which caused a loud noise to echo through the entire room.

In the middle of the doorway stood Harry. He was looking sheepishly and his hand was still on the doorknob.

" Sorry, professor." Harry said. She only waved her hand dismissingly and told him to take a seat.

He removed his hand from the door quickly and scanned the room. He looked to Hermione and Ron. There was a seat available next to them, but he would have to cross three people, plus them to get to it.

He looked at the professor, who was clearly getting impatient and then he shrugged his shoulders at Ron and Hermione, sending them an apologetic look, before he made eye contact with Malfoy.

Malfoy watched as Harry's face lit up in annoyance and he walked over to the bench the blonde was on. Malfoy, aware that everyone was watching, slide into character as a sneer formed on his lips.

Harry sat next to him, but didn't acknowledge his presence any longer. He turned slightly away form the blonde and focused on the professor, who smiled at him and continued saying what she was going to before the interruption.

" You already know, your Professor has been unable to attend class, as well as what you all should be doing. No talking. You may leave when I inform you class is over." She finished her speech and sat down, expecting every one to get to work.

Malfoy looked at Harry, but he was reaching into his bag. Draco watched as he straightened, set a book down and began writing on a parchment. All the while, either not noticing or not caring Malfoy was watching him.

Malfoy, not wanting to make a big deal out of it if Harry wasn't going to, turned and retrieved his own book form his bag. It wasn't a school book, but Malfoy was caught up on all his work.

He allowed himself some time to read for entertainment. The book was about a troll who went on a journey to some forbidden city. It wasn't half bad, not Malfoy's usual choice of genre, but he was extemely bored when he started it and now he had to finish.

Class was nearly over, and Malfoy was just getting to the part of the story where the troll battles the evil king, when something caused him to nearly jump out of his seat and send the book flying across the room.

He managed to keep his place and his hold on the book. However, he was not able to stop the yelp that came from his mouth.

The entire class stopped what they where doing to look at the Slytherin, including Harry, who was the reason for Malfoy's outcry. Draco glared around the room. Most students turned away at his icy stare.

Satisfied with him self, he turned his attention to Harry. Who was looking innocent as ever. In fact, he was so convincing that Malfoy would have thought he imagined Harry's hand in his lap... if it wasn't still there.

" Mister Malfoy, is there a problem?" _Yeah, Harry Potter's feeling me up._ Draco turned his attention to the professor who was angry at having two disruptions in one day.

" No, Professor. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Malfoy barely got the words out as Harry began to move his hand. He slide it from the top of Draco's thigh to the inside and squeezed. Draco swallowed.

" Be sure that it doesn't." To the disappointment of everyone in the class, she sat went back to grading her papers. There were only five minutes left, and she was going to make them sit there for all of them.

Malfoy tried to control his breathing as Harry's hand inched closer to his groin. He placed his hands on the table, gripping the edge firmly. Reality hit him when Blaise leaned over asked what was wrong.

" No.. Nothing." Malfoy said, angry for stuttering.

" I'll tell you after class." He finished, sending a nod in Harry's direction, meaning he didn't want to talk about in front of the Gryffindor. Blaise looked over to Harry, who to the casual observer appeared to be reading, and nodded to Malfoy. He accept the explanation as he went back to work.

Malfoy was glade he did, because Harry's hand was now messaging his newly formed, semi-hard erection through his trousers. As good as it felt, Malfoy was very aware they were in a classroom full of students. He slipped his hand under the table and tried to pry Harry's hand away.

Harry however, wasn't ready to stop just yet. He pulled his hand out from under Malfoy's and put his own hand over the pale one. He pressed them both down more firmly then he had previously, and Malfoy couldn't stop the strangled noise that came from his lips.

He was torn between wanting to kill Harry and wanting to throw him on the desk top, class full of students be damned.

The professor gave Malfoy a sharp look and he squirmed in his seat. Thankfully, not too many people had turned to stare at him this time. However, if things kept going the way they were now, soon the whole class would be staring at him.

Malfoy tried not to buck his hips as Harry continued to caress him. He looked sideways hoping to catch Harry's eyes and tell him to stop, but he was still looking down at his book.

Malfoy suddenly got an evil idea. With some effort he took his other hand and slide it under the table. He was planning to give Harry a taste of his own medicine, but the sound of the Professors voice forced him to stop and once more turn his attention to her.

" All right. You may leave. But before you go, I should tell you your Professor will most likely be back next week." The whole class collectively groaned. Everyone except Malfoy.

He was just grateful he could leave. He jumped from his seat before the professor even finished her sentence. He was the first out the door, stopping only long enough to knock Harry's bag from his hand, spilling the contents on the floor.

Malfoy walked as fast as he could with out running. He entered the first groove in the wall he found and moved to the shadows. Taking a few calming breath, he watched as the rest of the students hurried their ways down the hall to their next classes. Malfoy smirked when he saw Granger and Weasley pass by, sans Potter.

Malfoy waited until Harry slowly made his way out of the classroom, alone. Which is just what Malfoy was hoping. When the raven haired teen reached Malfoy's hiding place, the blonde struck. Malfoy grabbed Harry's collar and smashed him to the wall.

" That was a stupid move in there, Potter."

" I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy." Harry said feigning innocent. " But If you could let me go please, I need to get to my next class." Harry made a move to leave, but Malfoy held his grip.

" Oh, no. I don't think so. This is your fault, and your going to do something about it." Malfoy tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder.

" What's my fault?" Harry said. The words implied ignorance, but his look gave him away. He knew exactly what Malfoy was referring to.

Instead of an answering, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pressed it to his groin. Malfoy let out a sigh at the contact.

Harry's hand automatically massaged his erection, as eagerly as before, as he leaned in close to Malfoy. He placed a kiss on his neck and was pleased when Malfoy shuddered.

Malfoy bucked his hips desperate for more friction between Harry's hand and his groin. Harry obliged, rubbing some more as he spun them, so now Malfoy's back was on the wall. Harry kissed him hard, letting his teeth scrap Malfoy's lips as he pulled it.

He let his tongue slide past Malfoy's lips, kissing him firmly. When he pulled back, Malfoy was panting and very much aware that Harry's hand was on his belt buckle. Harry moved his lips to Malfoy's ear to whisper.

" Sorry I couldn't help you with your problem." Malfoy blinked, hoping he had heard wrong, but he knew he didn't when Harry pulled back.

" But I really can't be late for another class." Harry smirked, before he turned and walked away, leaving Malfoy even harder then the first time.

Malfoy stood for a moment, his shock not letting him think straight. When he finally got his self together he pushed off the wall and marched after the dark haired teen. Harry was crazy if he thought he could leave Malfoy like that again. There was no way this was over yet.

Malfoy caught up with him quickly, but decided to stay behind Harry as he walked. Malfoy knew it was too risky to go after Potter in the hall. He racked his brain for a solution and almost immediately his brain supplied one.

Malfoy would wait for the other boy to walk past the bathroom door, before he made his move. He wasn't sure if Harry was aware he was there or not, but he figured it didn't matter as long as he kept going the way he was headed.

When he reached the door, Malfoy swiftly grabbed Harry from behind and pulled him into the restroom. Malfoy guessed Harry knew he was behind him, because he didn't resist or even seemed surprised. He leaned in close to Harry, who he now had against the wall.

" That wasn't a very nice thing to do, Potter." He said in a low voice.

When he didn't get a response he looked to Harry's face. Malfoy noticed his gaze was focused on something behind his head.

He reluctantly turned around, only to find some Hufflepuff third year staring at them. Malfoy sighed as he pulled back from Harry. He turned around to face the boy, making sure he stood up straight to intimidate him.

Harry chuckled and Malfoy felt him move behind him. When he felt a hand on his back Malfoy nearly jumped. But he kept his composure and remained calm. Although, he did wonder what Harry was up to now.

" Get out." He barked at the Hufflepuff. Malfoy was hard from Harry's groping in the hall, and watching the teen walk all the way here had not help his situation. Neither did Harry's hand on him now.

" You can't tell me what to do." The boy looked a little nervous, but he held his head up defiantly.

Harry's hand, still hidden from the younger boy's view, went under Malfoy's shirt and was now moving back and forth across his skin, urging him to hurry. Malfoy felt goose bumps spreading where Harry was touching him. He had to wonder if maybe Harry had a public fetish or something.

" Get out, or I' ll hex you." Malfoy tried to sound threatening, but he barely got the words out. He stepped away from Harry, hoping to remove the distracting. At least, while he delt with the annoying third year. If he didn't leave soon, he was going to get one hell of a show. Malfoy was getting extemely tiered of being teased.

Harry stepped up with him. Moving in even closer as he spoke. His hand still caressing Malfoy's back.

" Leave him alone, Malfoy. He's just trying to use the loo." Harry's breath ghosted over the back of Malfoy's neck, and he couldn't stop the shiver that went through him.

The boy didn't know whether Harry was being polite or making fun of him. But he stood his ground, as he tried to figure it out, before something flashed in his eyes and he shouted.

" Blimey! You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" All his attention immediately went to Harry.

As if that were the last straw, Malfoy whipped out his wand and pointed it at the boy.

" Leave. Now." The boy looked as if he was going to open his mouth to protest, but after one more look at Malfoy's wand, he shut it again. He did scowl as he made his way out.

Once the door shut, Malfoy spun to face Harry.

He was looking smug, and Malfoy's anger took over. He shoved Harry back. Harry, who wasn't expecting it, fell right onto his bottom. He frowned, rubbing his sore bum and looked up to Malfoy.

Malfoy was happy that he managed to ruffle the Gryffindor. He ignored his up bringing, which would never allow him to sit on a bathroom floor, as moved to straddle Harry. He put both legs on either side of the other teen and took Harry's lips as he ground their hips together, finally getting the friction he needed.

Harry's moan went straight to Malfoy's groin, and he pressed his lips to Harry's neck so the Gryffindor would be able to make all the sounds he wanted. Malfoy rocked his hips against Harry's again.

Harry's hands went to Malfoy's back once more, but they weren't there to caress as they did before. Harry was grasping Malfoy with increasing strength, and Malfoy knew he would have bruises by the end.

" You know someone else could still walk in." Harry said as he pulled Malfoy to him particularly hard, lifting his own hips to meet his mid way. Malfoy groaned and let his head fall before he answered.

" Worried someone will catch us?" he replied sarcastically. Maybe the boy did have a fetish.

He bit down on the side of Harry's throat earning a yelp from him. Harry retaliated by kicking his legs and flipping them over. He held his hands on either side of Malfoy's head so he could get better leverage.

He looked at Malfoy with an expression the blonde was becoming all to familiar with. It was an exotic look, at least on Harry's face. It was composed of confidence and hunger. And Malfoy absolutely loved it.

" Just wondering if you were aware, that's all." He said casually, before thrusting his hips to the Slytherins. Malfoy wrapped a leg around Harry and took his lips hungrily. He wasn't sure why Harry had even brought it up, but he didn't think his mouth should be wasted on talking anymore.

Harry ginned into the kiss and allowed Malfoy to plunder his mouth. When he pulled back for air Harry balanced on one hand as he moved the other to Malfoy's face.

Harry slide one hand down Malfoy's cheek to his neck, tracing his collarbone, before running it down his chest, never once breaking eye contact with the blonde. Malfoy's stomach muscles jumped as Harry's hands traveled downward still, getting ever closer to his straining erection.

Malfoy tried with all his might not to buck his hips as Harry moved, in slow motion it seemed, to un-do his belt. Malfoy was getting increasingly impatient.

" Hurry it up, Potter. I thought you were late for class." Harry looked up sharply as his hands stilled, leaving Malfoy's belt still buckled.

" Patients is a virtue, Malfoy." Harry teased, and then laughed when Malfoy growled at him.

" Well, if you don't go a little faster, I may just have to do it my-self." Malfoy was only trying to get the last word in, continue their bantering, or what-ever you want to call it. He certainly wasn't serious and he never expected Harry to do what he did next.

He watched with confusion and annoyance on his face, as Harry tilted his head to the side as if in thought, before he leaned back, resting on Malfoy's legs.

" Go ahead." He said looking down at Malfoy. Malfoy blinked. His lust must be getting to his head.

" What?" he asked.

" If you think you can do a better job, go on then." He leaned down close to Malfoy, his voice low and thick as whispered the next part.

" Touch your-self, Malfoy." He pulled back up so he could gage Malfoy's reaction.

Malfoy stared at the boy sitting on top of him, again wondering what happened to the Harry he knew. This was not something he would expected from the old, innocent Gryffindor. He looked at Harry's face, trying to wrap his brain around things.

But suddenly Harry's demeanor changed. Draco watched as his confidence began to wan. He bit his lip, no doubt worrying he had pushed it too far. His concerns were starting to show through, the longer Malfoy stared at him. Allowing, Malfoy to get a glimpse of the natural, un-sure Gryffindor he knew was still in there.

For the first time Malfoy felt like he had the upper hand in the situation. Harry was looking doubtful and Malfoy was ready to take control.

Malfoy locked eyes with the black haired hero as he slide one hand down to his belt buckle. He was hesitant as he debated whether to expose himself of just stick his hand in his trousers. He settled on the second, for some reason he didn't feel comfortable being out in front of the Gryffindor.

Harry's wide green eyes never left his, as Malfoy closed his hand around himself. He began to pump and he didn't waste time as he quicken his pace. He was already painfully hard from before and knew he wouldn't last long.

Harry sat on him frozen, watching intently as Malfoy wanked himself. He was moaning and gasping as he moved his hand faster. Harry was captivated by the movement, almost in a trance.

That was until Malfoy bucked his hips so hard that Harry lost his balance and had to grip something so he didn't fall. That something just happened to be Malfoy's hips.

Just the feel of Harry's hands on his bare skin was enough to send Malfoy over the edge. He cried out as he came arching his back. Without allowing him to finish, Harry lowered himself and took Malfoy's lips, swallowing the last of his cries. He sloppily kissed back before Harry moved his lips to Malfoy's neck.

Malfoy was vaguely aware his own hand was moving, and didn't completely realize what he was doing until he heard a cry from Harry. He came out of his post sex bliss to find his own hand down Harry's pants giving some attention to the hardness he found in there.

The Gryffindor was breathing heavily in Malfoy's ear sending thrills through his whole body. Craving more, Malfoy moved his hand faster. Harry grunted as Malfoy's mouth came to his neck.

Malfoy licked the underside of Harry's jaw before sucking on his neck, all the while never stopping his hand's movements. Malfoy sucked on Harry's neck with every intention of leaving a sigh he had been there. Apparently Harry was aware of this because he felt the need to try and speak.

" Don't... leave a mark." He said before his head collapsed on Malfoy's shoulder. However, Malfoy had never before listened to a Gryffindor and wasn't about to start now. He bit down hard enough to leave a bruise and continued sucking.

" Malfoy." Harry warned, in what Malfoy was sure was meant to be a stern voice, but hardly came out at all. It felt nice against his skin though.

" Shut-up, Potter." He said increasing his pace and claiming Harry's lips just to make sure.

Harry for once followed Malfoy's order and stopped talking. Of course, it might have something to do with the fact that Malfoy's tongue was making any sort of talking difficult or the fact that Malfoy pulled the exact right way and Harry had to move his lips from Malfoy's, as he moaned into his ear one last time.

Malfoy could feel the familiar feeling of desire stir with in him as Harry's last shudders coursed threw him. He was shocked at how fast he wanted Harry again.

He didn't get to dwell on it though, as Harry lifted himself up and went over to the sink. Malfoy stood up and spelled his clothes clean.

A pang of regret coursed through him as he watched the last remnants of his and Harry's activities disappear from his shirt. Now there was nothing left. It was as if it never happened. Malfoy brought himself from his disturbing thoughts to ask Harry a question.

" We're you really gonna leave me there, like that?" He was referring to the hall, when Harry had felt him up and then walked away for the second time.

" I was thinking about it." Harry said giving him a smirk. He was done washing his hands and was wiping them on his pants to dry them. Malfoy couldn't help but note how bright his eyes looked.

They both froze when they hard voices coming from the other side of the door.

" There were here professor. They threatened to hex me." Malfoy recognized that annoying squeak, with out even having to seem him. It was the Hupplepuff boy from earlier.

He was regretting not cursing that little twit. Now he had come back and he seemed to have brought a teacher with him.

Suddenly, Harry grabbed him, kissed him hard, and then muttered,

"Sorry."

The next thing Malfoy knew he was on the ground. His lip hurt and he could taste blood. He sat there for a moment, trying not to feel hurt, before he realized what Harry was doing.

He smirked and got to his feet. He threw a punch at the Gryffindor. It got him in the stomach and he made an ' ump' sound before he kicked Malfoy's shin.

Malfoy grabbed Harry's collar and was about to punch him, when the whiny Huffllepuff walked through the door, followed by a disgruntled looking Professor Snape.

Malfoy looked like he was surprised at being caught fighting and promptly dropped his grip on Harry's collar and stepped back. Snape took in their disheveled appearance and rolled his eyes.

" Detention, both of you. At nine tonight. Don't be late." He turned his gaze to the Hupplepuff. Malfoy, although he was upset at receiving detention, took some pleasure in the fact that he coward under the professor's glare.

" And I suggest _you_ get to class." With that he swept out of the bathroom, letting the door slam behind him. Malfoy sent a sneer at the Hupplepuff, to remind him to leave, and smiled as he fled out the door.

Malfoy turned to Harry. He was gathering his bag, from where Malfoy assumed he had dropped it. Just the memory of that caused desire to stir with in him.

Harry flung his bag over his shoulder. He smirked as he passed Malfoy. Draco felt like he should do something, but he didn't know what. They both got what they wanted. Their game was over. Or, at least round two was over.

Draco smiled as he walked out, looking forward to round three, detention.


End file.
